A Father's Love
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: What if all things said about Esther, her name, her age, her condition and her past. What if it was all a lie made by the government. Although Kate tries to escape from the horrible past with her adopted daughter, she finds out it will always haunt her. And that a man is following her, desperate to get even. Will Kate escape from this man, who is willing to risk everything.


_A Father's Love_

**Hello Fanfiction I'm back with a new story of mine, and I think it's going to be quite a nice one. I've been away for a long while but now I'm back and I'm going to get this new story started. Here's a summary.**

**Summary: What if all things said about Esther, her name, her age, her condition and her past. What if it was all a lie made by the government. Kate, Daniel and Max try to build a new life 2 years after the horrible event that led to the death of John and the psychopathic girl. But yet Kate realizes she and her kids would never be safe from Esther. Although the girl is dead, there is someone who is willing to avenge her at all costs, a man known as Thomas, who goes after Kate and will not stop. Showing how far a parent will go for their child.**

* * *

_Thomas' P.O.V._

I sit alone in the child's room, the lights dark and the purple and blue pictures of burning houses and dying people on the walls. A single candle I had lit.

_She always had her mothers talent _I thought to myself.

I clutched the bible in my hands, her bible. I always hated religion, their hate spreading, and their protests against gays and often black people. It sickened me to the core, but for some reason when my religious and gold-hearted teacher handed it to me, when I was 16 I couldn't drop it or burn it.

It was the year my life changed forever.

Before she was sent away I gave her the bible and told her something, words that I still remember.

"_I will get you back, I will make sure you safe. I promise you_."

A tear fell from my eyes and landed on the bible, I would never be able to keep that promise. Another tear rolled from my cheek and onto the bible.

I found the pictures inside of the bible, and I knew what I had to do. But that for later.

That cold night, when I jumped into the frozen pool, and dragged her body out of it. I knew then and there I couldn't save her anymore. And for hours I cried with red eyes on the body of the nine-year old girl.

Esther, my daughter.

Nobody believed me when I walked with her to the playground, when she was four years old. I was 21 and they said I probably knocked up a girl to fast and had to pay with the consequences. But they where wrong, yes I made love to a woman and she became pregnant. But it was not because I wanted to fuck her so bad. I didn't get her pregnant by accident.

It was because we wanted it.

Becoming a father was all I ever wanted. The reason why I never knew, maybe because my own parents left me at the hospital when I was born. Maybe I wanted to prove I would be a better parent then them.

But I knew that when I held that girl in my arms for the first time, I would never be more happy.

But like always, the worst things in life came free to my family. And I've stayed in this house for more then two years since I found my daughter's body in that river pond. She had a picture of the family that lived here in the bible, the father was dead.

In my 28 years I've been met with a lot of bad things. But this was the most worst thing that could happen to someone. Nothing was as painful and heartbreaking as the loss of a child. My only child, the one good thing I did in my life.

Now all tears began to drop off my cheeks and I put the bible aside. Placing my head in my hands and crying softly.

Oh Esther, what have they done to my little girl. Who did this to her?

I grabbed the picture of the families and I saw the woman, Katherine Coleman, no doubt she killed my little angel.

"Katherine Coleman…." I said my eyes full of tears.

I crumpled the picture in my hands.

"You are going to die!"

* * *

**Please review and thanks. Lo****ve to Isabelle Fuhrman, awesome actress.**


End file.
